Dragon Ball: An Change Perspective
by sonic.last
Summary: When 18 and her brother meets an tragic fate, the blonde is force back into the past. However this world is not the one she knows, It is much more dangerous, with new threats and faces how will she survive? But it isn't all that bad now is it? (18XOC) (GohanX?)
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Dragon Ball Z all rights belong to it's owner.**_

 _ **This is a alternate universe of my own creation. I decided to go at it again and try to create something unqie and different I hope you enjoy. By the way there will not be many OCs maybe two will be added to the case. Hope you enjoy and leaves good reviews, also if my 18 acts different she's from a different universe remember that ;p**_

* * *

The earth was known for a few reasons, the care free nature of the earthlings attracted many different aliens to the beautiful planet. The environment itself was breath taking, creating the perfect atmosphere for young couples to fall in love, if these weren't enough to make you stay than the food would definitely do the trick. There was one other reason why people travel here; protection. Many people have heard about the strength of the Z-fighters, the fighters who has protected the earth from many threats and continued to do so until they failed.

The earth was no longer beautiful, no longer lively and no longer a safe haven for aliens. The cities were turn apart, most of them resemble ruins now thanks to the destructive powers of two androids. These two androids were powerful enough to kill the Z-fighters and any threat that approach them would be dispatched easily, almost effortlessly. They killed till the population had been decreased to but a few thousand.

The lack of excitement did not affect the male android, as if realization did not hit him. His sister however has realized how they had destroyed the beautiful planet. She knew their actions could not be taken back, she knew no one could make them pay for what they have done. They were too powerful...at least that's what she believed than.

The sound of gunshots echoed though out the ruins that once was a beautiful city. The sound of fist and feet connecting shattered near by glass into small pieces. The sharp shards rain down on the fighting female, cutting into her outfit and damaging it further. "You're an outdated piece of scrap metal, I should of came here and dispatched of you years ago!" The dark gray man exclaimed, firing an powerful punch for the woman's face.

The android managed to block the blow, her cybernetics were damage by the powerful blow. The force of the attack dented her arm, releasing blue sparks while her body shot toward the ground like a rocket. The impact created a large carter which the blonde female struggled to pull herself out of. "Your era, your world ends now...after all you've damage this planet far too greatly...I doubt it will sell for much now. " The male held his hand out, forming an yellow ki blast in his hand. "But an planet is an planet...good bye you piece of trash."

The gray man thrust his arm forward, releasing the beam of doom toward the damage android. The blast literally torn up the city, turning the ruins into dust and creating an wasteland. "Goodbye scrum." He spit, opening an device on his arm. "Hmmm only if I arrived a few years ago." The male smirked, deciding to search the ruins for the android just in case she survived his powerful attack.

Capsule corps was the home of the smartest person on the planet, naturally she created something that could withstand the power of a ki blast. The building still stood tall even after the assault on android 18. The blonde slowly pulled herself though the building, holding onto her beaten up brother. "You shouldn't have jumped in front of that attack." She comments, realizing how much damage he had taken.

"Well...if it makes you feel better I thought about just hightailing it out of there." He smirked, leaning most of his weight on his sister. "But than I thought why not be a hero like the good ole Z-fighters." He laughed dryly, "Kind of wish they were still alive now..."

"I don't think they would've been that useful." She comments, remembering how easily they have handled them. "We need to hurry up before the other one shows himself." She comments, remembering the other male who attacked them. He wasn't stronger than her or her brother but he did offer an distraction considering he was even in strength.

"I'm not going anywhere sis." 17 smiled at her, closing his eyes. "I can't move, my system is too messed up." He sighed, "You have to survive...what kind of brother would I be if I drag you down?"

"I'm not leaving you 17. We leave together or die together." She stood on her feet, looking over at an oddly shape machine. "Maybe that has something we could use to fix you up."

18 walked over to the machine, pressing a small button on the outside of it. "18 watch out!" The women turned around just in time for an beam to tear though her shoulder, dropping onto her knees in front of the machine. The blonde female watched in horror as the weaker male who attacked them approached 17 slowly. He extended his index finger, firing an single beam though her brother's skull.

"NO!" She screamed before a bright light exploded from the machine 18 were leaning against. The bright beam blinded the two of them for a few moments. When 18 reopened her eyes, the golden rays of the sun was shinning on her face. That wasn't the only thing that change, there was grass under her feet. There was trees, "Where am I?" She questioned.

"Doesn't matter." The short blue skinned male smirked, "You still die here." The short male was standing on a small grave. He looked at the tombstone with interest, "Maybe I should use this to kill you."

"Hey." The new voice interrupted the male, he turned his attention to the source. 18 was surprised to see a man with tan skin standing a few feet away from them. His hair was light blue, some of it sticking to his forehead and creating a shadow over his eyes. His sliver pupils were locked with the male who stood on the grave. "You're stepping on my sister's grave." His cold tone sent chills down 18 spine while her scanners scans his body picking up very little information.

'He's too weak there's no way he coul-' He thoughts were interrupted when her scans sensed his power raising at an unnatural rate. 'but how...' She thought in alarm.

"Your sister grave?" The blue skinned man smirked, spitting on the tombstone. "What are you going to do about it?" He smirked, even if he were to be defeated his boss wouldn't.

"I'm going to tear your arm off." He stated in the calmest tone imaginable.

"I doubt it!" The man rushed forward, his aura exploding around him increasing his power greatly. He fired an straight punch for the male's face. 18 covered her eyes while dust and dirt fired everywhere from the powerful punch which sounded like an car collision.

The blonde haired android looked up, expecting to see an dead man. What she saw instead was the tan man holding the guy fist in his palm. She noticed that his arm was bandage from the finger tips all the way up to his shoulder. He gripped the man's fist tightly, pulling backwards and literally tearing his arm off. "I keep my promises." He stated, before thrusting his arm forward and releasing a powerful blast that literally turned the guy into dust.

18 watched in astonishment, he effortlessly killed that man who were probably equal to her or her brother. The male approached her slowly, "Are you friend or foe?" He questioned with an almost laid back attitude.

18 smiled weakly, "I think you should help an lady before asking questions big guy." She restored weakly. The male rolled his eyes picking her up slowly and taking flight much to her surprise. She wasn't used to being treated like a person let alone held in someone arms, felt nice. "What's the name of my savior?"

"Yukio." He answered.

"At least...its not the name of food..." She whispered while consciousness slowly left her.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think. Roger That!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Dragon Ball Z all rights belong to it's owner.**_

 _ **This is a alternate universe of my own creation. I decided to go at it again and try to create something unqie and different I hope you enjoy. By the way there will not be many OCs maybe two will be added to the case. Hope you enjoy and leaves good reviews, also if my 18 acts different she's from a different universe remember that ;p**_

* * *

The blonde groan lightly, rolling onto her side. "My arm feels like it weight a ton." She moans in displeasure, slowly opening her eyes.

"That's unfortunate the beans this planet grows are supposed to heal every injury. That don't seem to be the case when it comes to you." The girl sat up, exposing her damage clothing.

"Let's just say I'm an special case." She smirked, scanning the male again. Her scanners detected almost no energy from him like previously and yet warning signs popped up. The android decided to just spit out something while thinking about the information she was trying receive. "So do you always help ladies like me? Or am I a special case?"

"You just said you were a special case." He pointed out, watching her rub her neck.

"Well haven't come up with witty banter in a while so I've become a bit sloppy." She rolled her eyes at the male. He seem pretty unaffected by her comment, staring at her intensely. The girl purple eyes locked with his, "Haven't seen an lady as beautiful as I huh?"

"No. Your clothes are completely destroyed. Lets go find you an outfit." He turned away from her, the same cool expression on his facial features.

"I would love to go..but I'm an cyborg and my arm is damage." She held up her arm, displaying the dent. "I don't think civilians would react nicely to something like this."

"Earthlings have witness many unnatural things. I don't think they will be affected by something this small." He replied with a surprisingly calm tone. 18 slowly stood on her feet, stretching a bit. "Your human spots should be fine."

18 glared at him, his chill composure was starting to piss her off. "Why are you so calm?" She knew he would be capable of killing her, but shouldn't an android be something a little different than what's he used to?

Instead of answering her, he walked out the room. 18 sighed and followed behind him, staring at the pictures that were on the walls. She begin to stare at the man back suspiciously, the walls were littered with pictures of Goku and his family. The only question now was who exactly was this guy? _"I know I'm in the past...but in my world he didn't exist..."_ She thought

The pair slowly made their way down the steps, 18 was considering making a run for it. This stranger showed how powerful he were earlier and being in his presents was unsettling. This thought left her when the smell of food entered her nose. She licked her lips before noticing the black haired women cooking enough food for a small army. "So you decided to come and eat Yukio...and your guest?" the women spoke without turning to face him.

"Your senses are as sharp as ever." The man known as Yukio comments, "I'm not hungry."

"You know if you don't start to eat correctly you'll end up passing out when you train." She scolded, finally turning around to frown at him. "I swear I barely see you eat. How do you expect to get stronger if you eat less than Goten?"

18 stared at the women in surprised, realizing who she was exactly. 'Chi-Chi? Goku's wife?' She was filled with questions now.

He sighed much to 18 surprised, "Chi-Chi..." He started but stopped when the women continued to stare at him intensely. "Fine...but later."

"That's what I thought. You better keep good on your promise..." She stopped in the middle of her speech, staring at 18. "Uhh 18 what are you doing here? " The blonde only stared at her dumbfounded. Chi-Chi frowned, "Wait...there's something different about you.."

"Well of course there is. I'm from the future." She stated, "Now if I can get a new outfit that would be appreciated."

"If you could learn manners maybe I'll give you something to wear." The two started glaring at each other, sparks shooting off everywhere.

"As if I'll want one of your old lady outfits." The android fired back, smirking at Chi-Chi reaction.

"Is this necessary?" Yukio questioned, "You two could fight later...We have to go to Bulma to fix her arm." The tan male simply picked up 18 and walked toward the exit.

"Yukio..." Chi-Chi spoke in an warning tone.

"I know." He replied, 18 stared between the two curious now.

The two exit the house, running into a tall black hair male. He was dressed in a white button down shirt that hug his body tightly. "Hey Yukio." He greeted with a grin.

"Gohan." 18 stared at the male in surprised, her Gohan was long and gone. But that wasn't the thing that surprised her most, her scanners could read his power and he was far above herself now. "Aren't you home a bit early?"

"You don't keep track of time well do you?" Gohan grinned, holding out his phone and showing Yukio the time. "I'm a bit late actually...but that's because of her." He pointed at the black haired female a few feet away. She was currently throwing punches at the air with surprising speed with flawless form. "She wants to spar with Goten again...says she may be stronger than him now." He rubbed the back of his neck, "How did you increase her strength again?"

"I didn't...just unlocked her Ki." Yukio comments, watching the girl. "She had strength...she just lack Ki control. When you taught her how to fly Ki started building in her body...i just gave her access to it." Yukio explained, getting a odd stare in return.

"So why are you carrying android 18?" Gohan smiled, noticing the odd look she gave him. "She's not our 18...is she?"

"Wow two people notice that easily...I'm guessing the me here is a big push over with you over power monsters running around the earth." The blonde pushed herself up, sitting on Yukio shoulders. "I'm curious actually...how many people are stronger than me?"

Gohan rubbed his chin in thought, "Well...Goten and Trunks will still be weaker than you. If Videl power keep increasing the way it has been than she'll surpass you in about a week maybe its kind of hard to judge. Than there's Yukio, me, Piccolo and the stunk up prince." He smiled at 18 expression, "Father would've been stronger than you too if he was still here." The girl dropped from Yukio shoulders while inhaling deeply.

"I'm weaker than Vegeta!?" 18 exclaimed in astonishment, "Oh hell no! I'm joining this so call spar I am not letting the prince be above me!"

Gohan was violently rubbing his ears from her scream, Yukio was fixing his hair which had shot up and currently was standing tall like a Super sayjins. "She's a bit different than our 18..." Gohan comments.

"When you spend a few years without human contact you change. You two shouldn't judge...but...now that i'm here. I bet I could win a lot of money if I decide to go to the martial arts tournament." She licked her lips at the thought of money.

"Not that different." Gohan sweat dropped, "Well Yukio what do you think? Want to spar with me?" The male pulled at his shirt a bit. "After I change that is."

"After repairing 18 arm I will." The male slowly flew from the ground, the sound of lightening striking the earth echo in the area before a blur shot pass them. A loud boom went off, taking up some grass.

"And where exactly do you think your going?" The black hair women grinned, her fist was pressed against Yukio forearm. Her figured was covered in a flaming blue aura with a very small amount of sparks firing off of her.

"Your faster." He stated, not very surprised by her sudden attack. Videl only grinned in satisfaction, she pushed harder against his arm not gaining an inch. "Think you may actually be stronger than Goten."

Videl smiled, moving her hand away. "This is amazing...it just feel like my power has no end. Try not to take too long...I'll need a new sparring partner soon."

18 shrugged at the display before taking flight. "Can we get this over with already? Being in front of Vegeta is gonna be one of the worse experiences ever." The blonde sighed.

"I'll be back soon. You two are school students go do some homework in the meantime." The man with sliver eyes stated. Videl looked at Gohan with a smirk on her face, making the male inch away. "And no copying off of Gohan." Videl cursed under her breath before watching Yosuke and 18 shoot off at break neck speed.

When they arrived at Bulma front door, 18 couldn't help but wonder if the women had created a time machine like she did in the future. She didn't plan to return to the future exactly after all her brother was dead she was just curious. "And there was that super powered asshole.." She thought.

Yukio knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to open it. The door slowly opened revealing the blue haired genius. She looked startled by Yukio appearance, "YUKIO!" She exclaimed in alarm.

He sighed in returned, "Can you fix 18 arm?" He questioned, pulling the android out in front of him. "She's from the future or an future to be accurate..." He stated calmly.

"Uh sure...this should be easy to repair...I have bots and tools that could do so easily...I'll let her have some." The blue haired women walked off leaving the two in the door way.

"Vegeta." Yukio said the man name calmly, watching the prince step in the door way.

"Yukio." He replied which lead to the two staring at each other intensely. 18 could feel the tension between them, which was actually pretty interesting. "Is it safe for you to be here?" The prince questioned him.

Yukio closed his eyes for a moment before slowly reopening them. He nodded his head, "Yes." He replied and just like that the tension disappeared. "She's still scared of me?" He asked, but it came out more like a statement.

"Yes." He replied with his arms folded across his chest. "If the circumstances were different maybe she would not be scared of you."

"Understood."

Bulma returned, grabbing 18 arm. "Here." She placed a small metal circle on her arm which slowly started snapping everything back into place. "It was more of an dent than anything else...nothing serious." She stated, 18 noticed that Yukio had taken several steps backwards in an attempt to make the women feel safer.

"Thank you." 18 smirked, flicking the prince forehead and taking off without a word.

"Damn women..." He growls in annoyance.

When the two returned to Chi-Chi house they were greeted by Gohan, Videl and Goten. Gohan was dressed in his father's Gi along with Goten. Videl on the other hand had on a blue Gi with black skin tight pants. "YUKIO~" Goten greeted with a large smile, he looked a little rough up.

"So who won?" 18 asked, she was a bit curious. "I mean our black haired friend here was pretty sure she could beat you."

"I won." Videl stated with pride.

"So Yukio you ready?" Gohan asked with his head to the side. The blue haired man nodded his head, tightening the bandages around his right arm.

"You two going to fight already!?" Videl exclaimed, running away and pushing 18 out of the way as well. "We need a decent amount of distance!"

The two stood at full height, glaring at each other. The air between them became more stiff before both of them disappeared in an flash and colliding against each other. The earth shook from the contact while a bright white explosion blinded the others for a few moments.

The two swung at each other relentlessly, some punches were blocked while others were dodged. Gohan blocked an punch to his face, countering by shooting an upward punch for Yukio mid-section. His fist was caught unsurprisingly, Yukio tighten his grip on the arm and pulled hard. Gohan was forced forward, he was too slow to stop the knee that ran into his solar plexus. He quickly slammed his open palm against the side of Yukio face releasing an ki blast which forced the man to release him.

Right after they were separated, they closed the distance between each other again instantly. Their fist collided hard mimicking the sound of an explosion. The black haired sayjin growls while his aura exploded around him, the white flame nearly blinded the blue hair warrior. Gohan quickly shot backwards, slamming his hands together while bringing them to his side. "Kamehame-HA!" He shot his arms forward, an large wave of blue ki exploded from his hands which shot at Yukio.

The man straighten his stance before shooting his right arm forward which the blast collided hard against. The man nearly was knocked out of the sky, growling while the blast burned away at his arm. He inhaled slowly before his aura exploded around him. "HA!" He exclaimed, squeezing the attack harder which exploded harmlessly.

When the dust cleared Yukio was greeted by an smirking Videl. Before he could response the female fist collided with his face hard, busting his lip in the process. He shot across the sky, flipping over quick enough to block an straight kick from Videl.

The male gripped her leg, tossing her aside before he could follow up Gohan fist struck his chest. He frown, "So now its an 2 on 1?" He quickly flew back, avoiding an kick that Videl shot at him. "Guessing that's an yes."

The two black haired teenagers shot off after him, both of them firing straight punches. The two fist collided with his forearms, he knocked their fist of course. He quickly dropped to the ground, Videl followed after him eagerly. She was an inch away before suddenly getting kicked across the face and fired across the training ground. Before Gohan could fly in for an attack a ki blast met his face, sending him in the same direction. Yukio stood on the ground looking at 18 who slowly lower her leg. "I'll take the girl...after all she wanted a another partner."

Yukio shrugged while shooting forward with 18 behind him. Gohan shot forward with Videl as his partner, the four started trading punches at high speed. Goten watched with an large smile on his face.

After ten minutes of sonic-booms and earth shaking attacks the group were interrupted. "Dinner guys!" Goten exclaimed, running into the house.

Videl dropped down, breathing heavily while 18 looked almost unaffected. "I don't know how you do it..." Videl looked up at the girl who wasn't sweating at all.

"I'm an android my power is limitless." She smirked, turning her attention to Yukio and Gohan. "He's the amazing one." She stated, "He would've been able to handle you two alone."

"Yeah...but he's damage." Videl comments while standing upright and looking at him with gentle eyes. "His family is gone."

The blonde stared at the male in surprised while watching him Yukio help Gohan get on his feet. "What's the deal with his arm?"

"I actually don't know." Videl rubbed her chin in thought. "Never seen it unwrapped."

"Shouldn't you be going home?" Yukio asked Videl.

"Nope...not until I get to eat Chi-Chi's food." She rushed toward the house, "Hurry up! Feel like I can eat like a sayjin right now!"

"WHAT? I'm starving!" Gohan screamed, chasing after her.

"Pretty sure your mother cooked enough for all of us." 18 stated while walking toward the house.

Yukio looked at them the display in front of him was all too familiar. His composer slipped for an second, releasing an small flicker of orange ki. He quickly reinforce his stone expression, walking to the house while an flower outside slowly disintegrate.

* * *

 **So power levels. I'm not going to write a branch of numbers so I will go with low ones (Single digits). I may come back and like put large numbers lol but not right now.**

 **Goten: 5**

 **Videl: 7**

 **Android 18: 8.5**

 **Vegeta: 12**

 **Gohan: 16**

 **Yukio: 19  
**


End file.
